<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reunion In Paradise by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852280">A Reunion In Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Divorce, Excelsior Bingo 2019, Exhibitionism, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven's Off the Beaten Path 2020, Not Canon Compliant, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione headed to the island to forget all about her soon-to-be ex-husband. However, Tony won't be so easily forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020, Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Reunion In Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts">xxDustNight88</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Written for the Off The Beaten Path 2020 event at Hermione's Haven. I'm so pleased with how this turned out. I hope my giftee loves it too!  xoxo</p>
<p>Thank you gaeilgerua for looking this over, and for making the aesthetic for this fic. xoxo</p>
<p>This fic was also written for the additional events:<br/>Marvelously Magical Bingo Square G2: exhibitionism<br/>Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo Square N5: exhibitionism<br/>Hermione's Haven Bingo Square G4: role play<br/>Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandoms: proposal </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Marvel universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Closing her eyes, Hermione sighed as the sun warmed her skin. The longer she laid in the sun, the more she relaxed. The stress of her impending divorce was slipping from her mind, and all she could think of was the book she was currently reading and how good her next margarita would taste.</p>
<p>“Your drink, Mrs Stark,” the server said.</p>
<p>Cracking open an eye, Hermione grinned. “Right on time, and it’s Ms Granger,” she corrected as she accepted the drink.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise we signed the final papers,” a voice said from her left.</p>
<p>Shrieking, Hermione bolted upright, nearly spilling her drink in the process. Whipping her head around, she stared - slackjawed - at the sight of Tony sitting on the beach chair next to hers. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?” she hissed angrily, narrowing her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Decided to take a tropical vacation myself.”</p>
<p>“So you followed me,” she said flatly. She had taken this trip to distance herself from Tony as their divorce agreement was finalised, and of course, he was here. Honestly, she shouldn’t be surprised. </p>
<p>“Nope, pure coincidence,” he said, lying back in his chair.</p>
<p>Of course, the grin on his face suggested that this was anything but.</p>
<p>“I’m not here to bother you, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Good, because we’re done, Tony,” she said, going back to lying on her chair. </p>
<p>He hummed under his breath. </p>
<p>She glared at him, but he didn’t bother to say anything. Her sanctuary now ruined, Hermione stood. She’d go soak in the tub in her room.  She ignored the way her body warmed when she felt Tony’s gaze on her arse as she walked away.</p><hr/>
<p>The next morning, Hermione was unsurprised to see Tony already lounging on the beach when she headed out there - he had always been an early riser. Determined not to let Tony bother her, she slipped quietly past him to her chair and sat down. She ignored the look he gave her. </p>
<p>Waving the waiter over, she grinned and ordered a strawberry margarita. He returned moments later, drink in hand. After giving him a tip, she accepted the drink and sighed as the cool, frozen drink hit her throat.</p>
<p>Looking around, she saw that a few girls had their tops off. Seeing as the small private beach was topless, Hermione didn’t see the harm in showing off.</p>
<p>Typically, she wouldn’t dare reveal so much of her skin, but she really wanted to stick it to Tony. Feeling bold, she reached behind and unclasped her bathing suit top. Letting it fall away, she reached and grabbed her sunscreen.</p>
<p>A little exhibitionism never hurt anyone, and the thrill of satisfaction that ran through her at Tony’s cough was enough to validate her decision.</p>
<p>“Hey, do you need help with your sunscreen?”</p>
<p>Turning, she grinned when she saw a young, tanned man standing there. He gestured to the sunscreen in her hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’d love some help,” she said, flirting with him. Handing him the sunscreen, she allowed him to rub it into her shoulders, a few moans slipping from her lips.</p>
<p>Tony watched the entire time, his lips pressed together in a firm lime, and despite the fact that she was enjoying her mini-sunscreen massage, a small part of her wished it was Tony touching her.</p><hr/>
<p>“Is this seat taken?” </p>
<p>Turning, she saw Tony standing next to her. “Nope,” she murmured, knowing that there wasn’t any escaping him. As he sat down next to her, Hermione looked over him. He looked good… Better than he had previously - if that was even more possible. He had let his beard grow in, and now, he had quite the delicious-looking scruff on his face.  She vaguely wondered how it would feel scrapping against her inner thighs… Pressing her legs together, she bit her lower lip. </p>
<p>“Name is Tony,” he said before waving down the bartender. </p>
<p>Hermione arched a brow at his antics.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” he asked, sending her a quip. </p>
<p>“Did you hit your head?” she asked, looking at him worryingly.</p>
<p>“Why? Can’t ask a pretty woman what her name is?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hermione realised what Tony was doing. Well, if he wanted to role-play being strangers, she would play along. Besides, she couldn’t get the thought of him between her legs out of her mind. </p>
<p>“Hermione,” she said, watching as he ordered a drink for himself and another margarita for her. “Thanks,” she murmured, accepting the drink. </p>
<p>“Of course!” Tony said. “Cute accent, where are you from?”</p>
<p>“England.”</p>
<p>“It’s been some time since I’ve visited,” Tony said softly. “I’ll have to make a better effort to visit the people I know there.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm, I think you should,” Hermione murmured, sipping her margarita. “I think those people would appreciate that.” One of the reasons for wanting to separate was that Tony never wanted to spend time with Hermione’s family and friends. They barely visited - and over time, Hermione felt herself bearing the brunt of the frustration from everyone that they didn’t visit enough.</p>
<p>“So, what do you do for work?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Actually between jobs,” Tony responded, catching Hermione off-guard.  “I spent a lot of time doing work that wasn’t actually, well, let’s just say I got caught up in the politics and lost track of what was important.” He smiled at her weakly. “Well, I’m focusing on my efforts as a philanthropist - no distractions.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. “Really?”</p>
<p>“What do you do for work?”</p>
<p>“Nevermind what I do for work,” Hermione said, standing up. “Let’s go back to my room?”</p>
<p>“I love a woman that’s forward,” Tony said, smirking. “Though let’s go to my room, it might be closer.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Hermione muttered.  Leaning down, she took a few lasting sips of her margarita before letting Tony pull her away. They zipped through the lobby, her heart racing with each passing step. It had been months since she had slept with Tony, and she wasn’t going to lie, she missed his touch. </p>
<p>“Here we are,” he muttered, sliding his key through the door.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” she asked, looking at him.</p>
<p>“What?” Tony asked, genuinely confused. </p>
<p>“My room is right there,” she said, pointing to the room next to his. </p>
<p>He laughed. “Honestly, sweetheart, I had no idea - I wasn’t stalking you that seriously.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” she murmured before closing the distance between them. Tony shut the door during the kiss and manoeuvred them into the room. "Please," she murmured after a few minutes of intense kissing.</p>
<p>"Please, what?" He asked, pulling away. "Tell me, what do you want?"</p>
<p>"I want you to fuck me," Hermione answered honestly. "Hard, please."</p>
<p>"It would be my pleasure," Tony told her. Taking her hand, he gently pulled her towards the bed. Once there, he began to help her undress. "You looked so innocently seductive, I… God, woman," he breathed, taking in the sight of her as she slipped out of her clothing. “I’ve thought of nothing else.”</p>
<p>"No more talking," Hermione said, kissing him once more. Her hands went to his trousers, quickly undoing his belt and sliding them off. It became a frenzied rush - both of them trying to undress the other as soon as possible. Once naked, Tony pushed her back lightly so she would fall back on the bed.</p>
<p>His gaze was intense as he looked at her spread out before him. "Can I taste you?" he asked, looking for permission.</p>
<p>"Please," Hermione begged. She felt like she was going to explode from the building tension between them. Hermione wanted him. She needed him. "Tony."</p>
<p>Tony settled himself on the bed between her legs. He wasted no time in tasting her, running his tongue along her folds slowly, teasing her with every moment. He began to pleasure her, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nub, tasting her.</p>
<p>Hermione moaned, moving her hips against his face slightly. The scruff of his facial hair scraped against her core just right, sending another little jolt of pleasure through her. "Yes," she hissed. It was just as good as she thought it would be. She moaned.</p>
<p>Tony gripped her hips, holding her in place as he pleasured her.</p>
<p>Hermione closed her eyes, gripping the sheets tightly as his tongue circled her clit. "Tony!" she cried, feeling her orgasm already approaching.</p>
<p>He pulled back to look at her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You like that, don't you?" His voice was low and husky. It sent another thrill of want through.</p>
<p>"<i> Please</i>," Hermione begged. "So close." She wriggled her hips against his face, wanting him to continue.</p>
<p>With a chuckle, Tony returned to his position between her legs. He lapped at her centre, playing close attention to her clit.</p>
<p>Moments later, she cried out as her orgasm hit. "Oh, gods!" she cried. He continued to pleasure her, tasting her as she rode out her orgasm. "Please, Tony, please, fuck me," she begged.</p>
<p>"It would be my pleasure," Tony answered. "Turn over."</p>
<p>"Hard and fast," Hermione replied. She rolled over, lifting her rear and offering herself to him. </p>
<p>He gave her arse a light swat.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she protested.</p>
<p>“That’s for letting that lunk put his hands all over you earlier.” He entered her slowly, sinking into her deeply. “You’re lucky I don’t spank you red.”</p>
<p>"Shite," she murmured, closing her eyes. Licking her lips, she decided that a spanking wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p>"All right, Hermione?"</p>
<p>"It feels fucking amazing," Hermione told him honestly. </p>
<p>He gripped her arse firmly, letting out a deep breath. "So beautiful."</p>
<p>Hermione bit her lip, looking at him from over her shoulder. "Fuck me, Tony."</p>
<p>He wasted no time in answering her command. He pulled out and then slid back into her forcefully. His movements were deep and hurried, each thrust hitting sending waves of pleasure through her.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," she moaned, rocking herself slightly to meet his thrusts. "Tony."</p>
<p>"Say my name," Tony said. "I love it. Say it."</p>
<p>"Tony," Hermione repeated. He thrust into her harder, and she muttered his name like a prayer. He was the only one who could make her feel like this - like her entire world could fall apart at his touch. She came, crying out as her orgasm rushed through her.</p>
<p>"I'm going to come," Tony hissed, his grip on her hips tightening as he fucked her. "Yes, right there," he groaned.</p>
<p>Hermione gasped as he came, feeling his weight push on her as he leant forward. She wriggled her hips, moving them back and forth slightly for added friction. "Wow," she muttered as he pulled out and collapsed tiredly on the bed next to her.</p>
<p>“We need to talk,” Tony muttered after a few moments, once they had both calmed down. “I know you came here to forget me - to forget us - but I can’t just let you go, Hermione. I know I’ve messed up - a lot, and I haven’t been there for you as much as I should be.”</p>
<p>“No, you haven’t,” Hermione said, looking at me. “Tony, all the excuses to not see my family and friends? Because you want to hide in your lab and tinker with your suit? I can’t… I can’t do it anymore.”</p>
<p>“I meant what I said at the bar,” Tony told her, taking her hand. “I’m done with the suit. I’m done with the Avengers. I was holding no to a dead dream, but since defeating Thanos, I haven’t needed it.” He took a deep breath. “Part of me wasn’t ready to let go; I wanted to feel important. I thought the world needed me, but I missed what was even more important.” He found her gaze. “And that was you needing me.” He shook his head. “I was so wrapped up in what I wanted to be my perfect world, that I didn’t realise I was pushing you further and further away.”</p>
<p>“You’re done?” She arched a brow in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Donating my suits to a museum,” he told her. “None of that is as important to me as you are, Hermione.” </p>
<p>Hermione slid from the bed, wandlessly summoning a bathrobe. She slipped into it, sighing. “Tony, we’ve tried before.”</p>
<p>“This time I mean it,” Tony said, getting up from the bed. “I can’t live my life without you in it, Hermione, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make this marriage work.”</p>
<p>“Move to England with me,” she said, looking him in the eye. </p>
<p>“Done.”</p>
<p>She startled, not expecting him to agree. “But you’re whole life is in-”</p>
<p>“No, my old life was,” Tony pointed out. “The only life I want is with you, wherever you are.”</p>
<p>“You’d really move?”</p>
<p>“All areas of the world need a philanthropist like me,” he countered cheekily. </p>
<p>“Tony, put some clothes on,” Hermione said, drawing her gaze from his bare body as he got up from the bed to approach her. He paused to grab something from his pants pocket and then continued toward her, uncaring that his cock was already semi-hard again.</p>
<p>Tony stopped in front of her, taking her hand. He dropped to one knee, looking at her. “Hermione Jean Stark, will you do me the honour of remaining my wife?” He produced her wedding band and engagement ring - which she had thrown at him during their last argument. </p>
<p>“Tony, I swear, if we’re going to make this marriage work, you need to be all in.”</p>
<p>He looked at her - passion and determination burning in his eyes. “I swear to you, Hermione, I love you, and I’m going to make it up to you. I’m going to be the type of husband you deserve.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, giving him her hand. “Then, Tony Stark, I accept your proposal that we stay married.” She bit her lower lip as he slid the ring back on her finger. Looking at the ring, and the utter adoration in Tony’s face, she knew that she made the right decision. </p>
<p>Tony stood, wasting no time in pressing his lips against hers and helping her out of the robe so that he wasn’t the only one naked again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>